suqareonetvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 103
Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Skits in this Episode: "Spade Parade - The Yucca Puck Case" This is a parody of an old style detective movie, I.E. Sam Spade. Only the detective in this case is named "Spade Parade." His client explains the situation. She's trying to get some information from three men, the "Wisenheimers." The problem is that she can't figure them out. One of them always lies, one always tells the truth and one sometimes lies, but sometimes tells the truth. She doesn't know which is which. Can Spade solve the case? Stay tuned to find out. "Mathman" Mathman is asked to eat only numbers on the board that are less than .5. He does well for a little while, correctly eatin the numbers .31 and .499. However, he then eats .51, causing him to be eaten by Mr. Glitch. "Spade Parade Part 2" A return to the "Spade Parade" case. We learn that the Wisenheimers are named Tom, Dick, and Harry. Tom always tells the truth. Dick never tells the truth. And Harry only sometimes tells the truth. Using logic and questioning, Spade Parade is able to successfully figure out who Dick and Harry are. From this, he finds Tom, who is able to tell the truth to his client. Unfortunately, Tom is also a bit of a blabbermouth and starts babbling on about matters of truth that he really oughtn't be getting into. "Less Than Zero" A number featuring cast member Arthur Howard as "Stan," as a complete klutz when it comes to various sports and gymnastics. Discusses the concept of negative numbers. "Still Watching?" The viewer's asked if they're still watching. They're also asked to get out a pencil in paper so that they can play along with the next game. "But Who's Counting?" The first ever installment of Square One TV's parody game show, "But Who's Counting." Complete with cheesy host "Monte Carlo" and fake contestants. In this episode, the "Fitzgeralds" are competing against the "Doles" - Dosi and Robert Dole. (Get it? "Dosi Dole!") The objective is to place five numbers that come out on a number wheel to obtain the smallest possible five digit number. In the first round, the number wheel comes up with a first digit 2, then second digit , third digit 7, fourth digit 6 and fifth digit 5. The contestants reveal their numbers. The Fitzgeralds came up with 22,576 whereas the Doles came up with 56,272. So the Fitzgeralds win the first round. They play a second round and this time the numbers come up 7, then 7 again, then 4, the number 5 and finally a 2. The reveal shows that both the Fitzgeralds and the Doles came up with the same number: 25,477. Since the Fitzgeralds won the first round, they win the game. They receive first prize, a load of bricks. The Doles, the runners-up, receive second prize: two bricks short of a load. "Pie Chart" An advertisement for the pie chart - for solving a "data headache." "60% of Square One TV" Viewers are advised that they've already seen 60% of Square One TV and are asked to figure out how much of it there is left. "Count On It" An upbeat number about how math is "here to stay." Among other math concepts, it mentions fractions and graphs. "Warning!" A warning that when solving a problem, you should remain "cool, calm and collected." "Mathnet: Problem of the Missing Monkey Part 3" At the Mathnet office, Grunt's friend Jane is trying to argue that it simply isn't possible for Grunt to be committing the robberies that have been hitting the area. Gorillas require fourteen hours of sleep a day and Grunt simply doesn't have the type of energy it would take to pull this off. They decide to head over to Balboa's, the pizza place that was robbed in the previous episode. They examine the footprints left by the robber and determine that it wasn't the gorilla. They conclude that there must be another robber in a different place. Could there be two gorillas on the loose?